Something Special
by abeatticus
Summary: Jesse doesn't go to the museum and Leslie doesn't go to Terabithia. Fate has been thrown a curve as events have now been changed.
1. Chapter 1

The inspiration for this story was the 1978 film _Heaven Can Wait_ with Warren Beatty and James Mason. Mason plays the character of Mr. Jordan. In my story the character of Mr. Mason is a nod to the actor. The film itself is a remake of the 1941 movie _Here Comes Mr. Jordan. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to_ Bridge to Terabithia, Heaven Can Wait, _or_ Here Comes Mr. Jordan._

* * *

Something Special

At first Jesse wasn't quite sure why he turned down Miss. Edmund's offer to go to the museum. It seemed like a dream come true. He couldn't have been happier. Yet, when Jesse thought of Leslie something inside him changed. He saw her face in the rain as she waved goodbye while struggling to hold PT. That moment was forever etched into his mind. At that instant Jesse had been happier than he ever had been before and he owed it all to Leslie Burke. In fact he felt he owed a lot to his best friend. Having been given the choice between spending the day with his teacher or his best friend, Leslie won by a landslide.

Jesse made up his mind to do something nice for her, something special. Just what he was going to do he didn't know but it would definitely involve Terabithia. Jesse completed his chores, grabbed his sketchbook and some pencils then set out for their kingdom. Going to Terabithia alone felt weird and somehow wrong but it was all for a good cause. Jesse would be able to do whatever it was he was going to do and be back in time to escort his queen to their castle.

Jesse ran to Terabithia as fast as he could make himself go. He was running so fast for a moment he felt like not only the fastest boy in the fifth grade but the fastest in the world. Of course Leslie was faster but he didn't want to think about that at the moment. By the time Jesse made it to the enchanted rope he was exhausted. Yet, despite being dog tired he felt happy. It was a good run to be sure but that wasn't what made him so content. No, it was the thought of seeing Leslie's wonderful smile when he showed her his surprise. Of course he still needed to figure out just what that surprise was going to be.

Jesse was confused by these new found feelings he developed for Leslie. He wasn't sure exactly what he felt. Did he love her? Did he love her like his dad loved his mom? Was he even old enough to understand that? Jesse pushed the questions aside. Right now his priority was doing something special for Leslie and that was all that mattered. Jesse looked around for the branch they used to reach the rope. He secured his sketchbook inside his jacket and grabbed the rope. Jesse tightened his grip as he looked down at the water. The creek was higher than usual and the rope was still slick from all the rain. Once he felt secure he stood on their "launch log" and jumped off. For that first moment he felt the familiar blend of exhilaration and fear he always felt going across. That feeling only lasted a moment. In the next instant Jesse heard a thunderous snap and felt the security of the rope slip away. Just as he hit the water Jesse again saw the face of his best friend as she smiled and wave goodbye. In that last fleeting moment he realized he loved Leslie Burke.

* * *

Leslie Burke was anxious to get home. She wanted to see her best friend and go to their magical kingdom that only they knew about. She originally planned on going over to his house early so they could spend more time together. Yet, her parents enticed her with a trip to the bookstore. Not living near the city this was a rare treat. Leslie thought about inviting Jesse but her friend wasn't exactly the reader she was. His passion was drawing and painting. If they had been going to an art store she wouldn't have hesitated. However, going to the bookstore with two accomplished authors was a rare moment that she could spend with her parents alone.

When Bill Burke pulled the car into their driveway Leslie immediately noticed the presence of several police vehicles in the Aaron's driveway. Her heart began to beat faster and she felt a sick sensation develop in her stomach. Judy Burke looked back at her daughter and could see the fear spread across her face. She wanted to comfort her child and tell her everything was okay. After all they didn't even know what was wrong. There was no reason to suspect something happened to Jesse.

"Mom, I need to go see Jesse" Leslie said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Judy noticed that not only was her daughter on the verge of tears but she addressed her as "mom" a rarity for her twelve year old.

"I know sweetie, we'll find out what's going on okay?" she said trying to calm Leslie down. Judy escorted her into the house while Bill made his way next door to try and get some information. Leslie ran up to her room and immediately to the window. She could see part of the police cars through the trees but little else. She wanted to go find Jesse and then run as fast as they could to Terabithia. Whatever was wrong couldn't hurt them there. It was the only place they were ever safe.

"Nothing crushes us" she whispered to her self as a tear fell from her eye. She curled up on her bed and held onto a pillow wishing all the while it was Jesse.

* * *

Jesse found himself sitting in a very fancy chair in a very fancy room. It reminded him of some pictures Leslie showed him of some old English houses. If he remembered correctly they were called Victorian or something like that. Leslie found it all very impressive while Jesse felt it looked more like a museum than a home. He was afraid to move from the chair for fear of breaking something. The room had hardwood floors with several elaborately designed rugs underneath the furniture. Jesse instinctively checked the bottom of his shoes. He didn't want to dirty up the expensive looking rugs. His mom got plenty mad whenever he tracked dirt into the house. Whoever owned this place would probably blow their top if he got mud on the expensive rugs.

There was one thing Jesse was sure of; Leslie would definitely love this room. If not for its style then for all the books that graced the walls. Books filled the room from one end to the other rising from the floor to the ceiling. There were so many that Jesse figured not even Leslie could read them all. As he scanned the book titles he noticed a man standing on a rolling ladder, much like the one he had seen in a bookstore once. This ladder, however, went much higher and seemed overly elaborate considering it was just a ladder. The man, whom Jesse figured must be older than his dad, seemed completely unaware of his existence, or so he thought.

"I'll be with you in a moment young man" the older man suddenly said in a decidedly English accent. As Jesse sat bewildered about his current predicament he failed to notice the Englishman was now standing right in front of him.

"Mr. Jesse Oliver Aarons" he said as he peered at a gold stopwatch attached to his vest by a gold chain. He was dressed in a black three piece suit with a white collared shirt and an unusually vibrant blue tie. The suit seemed to fit perfectly. "My, my you are rather early Jesse" he said as he pulled a small notebook and a pair of glasses from his inside coat pocket. "Let's just see why you have arrived so prematurely" he said as he sifted through his notebook. Jesse noticed the man's expression change several times as he read through the pages. He occasionally mumbled something to himself and often seemed to look as though he couldn't believe what he was reading. "Well Jesse it seems we have something of a dilemma. You shouldn't be here."

Jesse felt more and more confused with each passing moment. He didn't even know where he was let alone why he shouldn't be there.

"Uh, excuse me sir but who are you…exactly?" he asked hesitantly. The man looked as though he suddenly remembered having left the stove on before leaving the house. At least that's how Jesse interpreted it.

"My apologies Jesse, I appear to have forgotten my manners" he said as he shook Jesse's hand. "My name is Mr. Mason. Normally I would be here to…assist you in transitioning but today my dear boy, today I'm here to tidy up this little mess you've managed to fall into" Other than learning his name was Mr. Mason Jesse didn't feel any more enlightened on where he was or why he was here.

"Well, what exactly did I do wrong?" Jesse asked a bit afraid of hearing the answer. "Am I in some kind of trouble?" Mr. Mason laughed as he took a seat in the chair across from Jesse.

"No, Jesse you're not in trouble and you've done nothing wrong. In fact what you have done is quite remarkable. We see very few cases such as yours" he said as he leaned back in his chair. "However, let me start by asking you a question and perhaps that will shed some light on why you're sitting in that chair." Jesse wanted to ask another question but decided to let Mr. Mason continue with his questions instead.

"Tell me Jesse why didn't you accept the lovely Miss Edmund's invitation to the museum?" It was the same question Jesse asked himself before going to Terabithia. He may have not been sure of his motives early that morning but he certainly was now. The fact that he was talking to a complete stranger that seemed to jump out of some old British movie no longer concerned him.

"Leslie" he said simply. "I wanted to do something special for Leslie." Mr. Mason nodded his head and studied the boy for a moment. He seemed both puzzled and impressed with Jesse.

"Jesse what happened when you swung over the creek into Terabithia?" Mr. Mason finally asked. Jesse had to think for a moment. He couldn't remember ever actually going into Terabithia that morning. Of course he made the swing across so many times he probably just forgot.

"Well, uh…actually I don't remember making it into Terabithia" he answered. "I remember hearing a loud crack and then…" he stopped as he remembered that last moment.

"Then what Jesse?" Mr. Mason inquired.

"Then I saw Leslie's face and I knew I loved her" he said with a sudden realization of his final moments.

"That was your last thought, that you loved Leslie Burke?" Mr. Mason asked.

"Yes sir. I don't remember anything after that…well except for showing up here and to be honest I'm not exactly sure how that happened" Mr. Mason sat silent for a few moments. The gentleman studied Jesse very carefully.

"Remarkable" he said. "Simply remarkable"

* * *

Leslie sat on her bed for what seemed an eternity. With each passing minute her mind conjured up one horrible scenario after another. No matter how hard she tried to push them away they remained. She even failed to notice PT snuggle up next to her. He had a gift for sensing when his mistress was upset and always stuck by her until she was herself again. The dog's sudden dart off the bed finally got Leslie's attention. As she looked up she saw her parent's walk in. The somber look on their faces spoke volumes.

Leslie felt afraid as Bill and Judy sat down on her bed. They were preparing to tell her something she didn't want to hear.

"Sweetie" her father began. "There's been an accident." Leslie gripped her pillow tightly and began to shake her head.

"Jesse is okay isn't he?" she asked as tears fell down her cheeks. Bill looked into the eyes of his daughter and hated himself for what he had to do.

"No, sweetie he…he's not okay" he said solemnly. "Jesse tried to cross the creek over in the woods where the two of you play" he continued. "They said the rope swing broke and Jesse hit his head on a rock." Leslie felt an empty feeling inside her. It was like the sun suddenly disappeared and she was left in darkness. The thought of Jesse being hurt or worse was terrifying. Just the image of him falling into the creek was painful. Why did he go alone? They never went to Terabithia alone.

"Jesse isn't dead he can't be" she cried as Bill looked over to his wife.

"No, he isn't dead Leslie" Judy said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Jesse isn't dead but…he's hurt really bad." Leslie looked to her parents in disbelief. Jesse wasn't dead but the way her mother was speaking it sounded like he was close to it. She wanted them to tell her Jesse would be okay. Even though he was hurt he would fine in a week or two. She saw no such reassurance in their faces.

"Where is he? Can I go see him?" she asked.

"He's in the hospital sweetie" Bill said as he stroked her hair. "You can't see him right now but Mrs. Aaron's is going to let us know when you can okay?" Bill tried to sound more upbeat but he knew how dire the boy's situation was. The fact that he was alive at all was a miracle. If he lived through the night it would be an even bigger miracle.

* * *

"Sir, would you care for a cup o' tea and some biscuits?" a stout woman with fiery red hair asked Jesse. Startled by her sudden appearance Jesse nearly jumped out of his chair. He was quickly learning that people just sort of appeared and disappeared in his new surroundings. Mr. Mason seemed to move from place to place without Jesse even realizing he had left. Jesse still couldn't figure out how he ended up in this strange, quirky library. He turned his attention to the woman and accepted her offer though he never had tea before.

"Um, excuse me ma'am but could you please tell me where I am?" Jesse asked. He wanted to make sure he asked while he could still remember to do so. The woman turned to him with a kindly smile.

"Oh, you can call me Miss Bantry dear" she said handing him a small plate of cookies. "As for where you're at, well Mr. Mason will fill you in on all that. He can be a bit blustery at times but don't you worry you're in good hands" she said as she started to sing to herself. Jesse thanked Miss Bantry and turned his attention to his snack. He had never seen cookies like this before but he certainly liked the taste. In fact he even found the tea appealing. Now absorbed by tea and biscuits he again missed the entrance of Mr. Mason.

"Ah, I see Miss Bantry has been here" he said as walked up to Jesse. "I hope the tea is to your liking Jesse" he asked. Jesse nodded his head as his mouth was stuffed with a delicious mixture of biscuits and tea. "Excellent. Well then, it's time for you to begin your journey young man." Jesse was relieved to know he would finally be getting some answers. As good as the tea was he was ready to get moving.

"Sir, where are we going?" he asked as he followed Mr. Mason down a long hallway with a marble floor. Jesse could see his reflection in the glistening marble. All around him everything felt warm and open. The hallway was lined with paintings of all kinds. There were portraits, landscapes, even what appeared to be a child's crayon creation.

"To Lark Creek my boy" Mr. Mason answered as they disappeared into a bright, blinding light.

* * *

Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all for reading and reviewing the first chapter! I was surprised to find someone (MadTom) who was actually familiar with both Heaven Can Wait and Here Comes Mr. Jordan. Both movies pop up on cable from time to time so if you get a chance to see one of them I would recommend it. Again, thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed. I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I own no rights to _Bridge to Terabithia, Heaven Can Wait_ or _Here Comes Mr. Jordan_

* * *

Chapter 2

Leslie sat in the backseat of her parent's car as they made the trip to the hospital. As Jess had been flown to Washington DC for treatment the drive was excruciatingly long. It had only been two days since the accident but it was the longest two days of Leslie's life. Her best friend survived the initial surgery and was placed in a medically induced coma. Mary Aarons informed them that he was in critical but stable condition. The Burke's knew little else but hoped to meet the Aarons family at the hospital to get more information.

Leslie spent most of the trip staring out the window. She wasn't admiring the landscape or noticing all the peculiar billboards or bumper stickers as she usually did on long drives. Since that fateful day Leslie Burke was only a shadow of her former self. Both Bill and Judy grew concerned when their normally active, vibrant, and quite talkative daughter became withdrawn and quiet. Of course much of this was to be expected in the wake of such an accident. Yet, the change was so dramatic Bill said it was like taking a vacation to Las Vegas only to find out that gambling was suddenly made illegal.

The hospital was a large maze of buildings and odd corridors that seemed to go nowhere. Leslie found it to be a foreboding structure. If there was any place that needed to be "happy" this hospital was it. Yet, it seemed cold and lifeless. It had something of a "Prison" atmosphere to it. The Burke's followed the instructions given them by a rather crotchety old woman working the information desk. Yet, instead of finding the ICU they somehow ended up near a cafeteria emanating an odor which made Leslie want to vomit. Based on her reaction her father thought it best not to offer a quick bite to eat.

Finally arriving in ICU they quickly met Mary Aarons who escorted them to Jess's bed. Leslie felt an odd sense of fear as she got closer and closer to seeing her best friend. After spending two days wanting nothing more than to see him she was confused by this apprehension. Leslie didn't want to see Jess hurt. If she didn't see it than maybe it never really happened. Of course she knew this was foolish but she simply couldn't face the reality that he might die. Jess wasn't allowed to die he wasn't allowed to leave her.

Leslie slowly approached the bed all the while avoiding any direct look at her friend. Summoning up all her courage she finally faced Jess and saw a swollen, heavily bandaged head. Tubes and wires seemed to be coming and going from everywhere. Varioius monitors were clustered all around his bed. Yet she could still see her friend beneath it all. It was hard not to think the worst when seeing Jess in such a state. That, however, was not Leslie Burke's style. She didn't dwell on the negative aspects of life. She didn't let a situation get the better of her.

When she first met Jess Oliver Aarons he quickly dismissed her without so much as a word. Yet, Leslie didn't give up. There was something special about Jess. She persisted and in short time had the best friend of her life. Her king was still with her. As she watched the rise and fall of his chest Leslie had a new sense of hope. She didn't give up on him after their first meeting and she wouldn't give up on him now. Leslie moved closer to him and gently took hold of his hand. Leaning in closely she whispered into his ear,

"Remember Jess, nothing crushes us."

* * *

Jess looked down at his hand then back up at Leslie. He felt her hand in his and he heard the words she whispered. Jess even thought he smelled that familiar scent of Strawberry that always accompanied Leslie. She was wearing the blue Pegasus shirt which was his favorite though he never told her. He was transfixed by his friend and desperately wanted to speak to her.

"Leslie?" he asked. Leslie gave no indication that she heard him nor did her parent's or his mom. Jess was oblivious to their existence however. He was concerned about the only other twelve year old in the room. "Leslie, I'm here" he said hoping she would turn and give him that wonderful smile he loved so much.

"She can't hear you Jess" Mr. Mason said as he carefully observed the two children. "I'm afraid nobody can see or hear you." Jess wasn't so sure he believed Mr. Mason. He had no reason to doubt the man knew what he was talking about but he didn't know Leslie. She would hear him.

"I can feel her" he said. "I heard what she whispered in my ear." Mr. Mason did not seem phased at this revelation.

"I know Jess" he responded. "It's not unusual for souls so entwined as you and Leslie to maintain a connection even when separated by death…or near death in this case. The connection, however, is weak and only lasts a short time." Jess looked up at Mr. Mason then back to Leslie.

"Am I here…to say goodbye?" he asked hesitantly. Mr. Mason walked over to where Jess was now standing. He marveled at both Jess and Leslie. They were a most peculiar phenomenon. In each others company they could likely surmount any obstacle. They made each other stronger. Yet, even when torn apart by fate they found strength in their memories to carry on. In his experience Mr. Mason had seen many give up on life after such a loss. Yet, from what he knew of what was supposed to be that was not the case with these two.

"No, Jess you're not here to say goodbye" Mr. Mason answered. "It's very important you understand that what you see before you was never meant to be." Jess reluctantly turned his attention to Mr. Mason. He was afraid of what his guide was going to tell him. Part of him didn't want to know. However, he was going to have to face his situation sooner or later. If Leslie was in his place she would do it.

"You said I wasn't supposed to be here" Jess asked. "Where am I supposed to be?" Mr. Mason looked briefly over at Leslie then back to Jess.

"Alive Jess" he answered. "You were supposed to go to the museum with Miss Edmunds and Leslie should have gone to Terabithia" he answered. Jess was growing frustrated with this story of a museum he didn't go to; and why was it so important that Leslie go to Terabithia that day instead of him? What was the big deal? If Leslie had gone to Terabithia then she would have been on the rope. Jess suddenly began to realize what Mr. Mason was trying to tell him.

"Leslie was supposed to die Jess" he said. "She went to Terabithia alone, as you did, and the rope broke only she didn't survive." Jess felt a sickening sensation in his chest. The thought of his friend falling into the creek and hitting her head rushed through his mind. He could see her alone and lifeless with blood staining her blonde hair. A new surge of anger swept over him. He couldn't understand why Leslie would die? Why would she be destined to lose her life so young? It didn't make sense.

"Why would Leslie die?" he demanded. "What did she do to deserve that? She's only twelve years old and she deserves to live!" Mr. Mason was a bit surprised at the boy's ferocity. Jess was certainly very protective of his friend. However, their situation was unique and the unexpected was to be expected.

"If I may remind you Jess Leslie is indeed very much alive" he said gesturing to the girl who was now telling him a story in the way only Leslie could. "I only said she was supposed to die. As we both know that did not happen." Jess felt a bit embarrassed at his reaction but realizing that Leslie was indeed alive was a welcome reminder.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mason" he said as he looked over at his family. His father had returned from somewhere with his sisters. From the food plastered to Joyce Anne's face he figured they must have been in the cafeteria. He was surprised to see the sad look on their faces. Even Brenda and Ellie seemed upset. "Why would Leslie have to die?" he asked.

"Death is as natural as birth Jess" Mr. Mason said as he examined the boy's family. "It was simply Leslie's time. She fulfilled her purpose and her death was going to be her final lesson." Jess found the answer to be typically cryptic but he was growing accustomed to it.

"What lesson?" Jess inquired. "Couldn't Leslie teach a lesson better by being alive? I mean she's a great storyteller" he said as he was becoming more mesmerized by the story she was in fact telling him. Mr. Mason smiled at Jess's naïveté. It was refreshing to see things through the eyes of someone so young. Jess's motivations were unselfish. He wanted his friend to live so that she could enjoy a wonderful life. If he couldn't be a part of that then so be it as long as she lived.

"I have no doubt of Miss Burke's story telling credentials" he answered. "In Leslie's case, however her greatest lesson was also her greatest gift. That gift was her friendship to you." Mr. Mason went on to explain how their friendship, regardless of how brief propelled Jess onto a long and fulfilling life. Everything he once thought to be impossible was now something he strived for. He believed in himself and in others. Jess was given a new lease on life.

"She taught me to keep my mind wide open" he said as a tear fell down his cheek. "She taught me lots of things. I never taught her anything." Mr. Mason raised an eyebrow at the remark.

"I find that highly unlikely Jess" he said as he pulled out his pocket watch. "Now, if you will follow me we have another journey ahead of us." Jess was reluctant to leave when Leslie was so near. He felt as though it would be the last time he would see her. He wanted to tell her what he felt that day in the rain when she waved goodbye. That wasn't going to happen though. Just as Mr. Mason said Leslie couldn't hear him. Yet, if he couldn't tell her how thankful he was to have known her than at leasy knew he saved her. He returned her act of kindness.

* * *

Jess suddenly found himself in a very familiar location. In an instant he was standing before the magical gateway into Terabithia. Their kingdom was just across the creek. His attention was immediately drawn to the enchanted rope. Ironically the enchantment seemed to in fact be a curse. The end was frayed where it snapped sending Jess into the water. He felt odd looking upon the scene. A place that had brought both him and Leslie such happiness would also bring the worst pain.

"Why are we here?" he asked his guardian.

"This is where it all begins Jess" he answered. "This is where Leslie was meant to die, that is until the two of you managed to outwit fate" he said with a smile. Jess felt a sense of pride knowing he and his best friend defied destiny and changed the course of events. It was the ultimate victory over the dark master.

"I don't know that Leslie would agree Jess?" Mr. Mason said unexpectedly. Jess had no idea what the man was talking about.

"Agree with what?" he asked. "What're you talking about?" Mr. Mason looked over to his young charge.

"I don't think Leslie would see this as a victory over the dark master" he answered. Jess was shocked. How did Mr. Mason know what he was thinking? "Think for a moment Jess, if Leslie had died would you consider that a victory over the dark master?" Jess was again caught off guard. Mr. Mason seemed to be reading his thoughts. However he had to agree, if Leslie died it would have been no victory. It would be the worst day of his life.

"Saving Leslie made it a victory" Jess answered. "If Leslie can live simply because I take her place then I consider that a victory" he said angrily. Mr. Mason gave a brief nod then continued walking down the bank.

"Don't you think Leslie will miss you?" he asked. "What about your family Jess? Surely they will have a hard time accepting your death" Jess stopped and thought for a moment. His mother would take it hard. He knew she loved him there was no doubt about that. Maybelle would probably have a hard time too. Leslie, though, he knew it would hurt her. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his friend. Yet it was worth it if she lived.

"Yeah, I know some of my family would miss me" he said. "Not my dad or Brenda or Ellie though. They wouldn't care. My dad would probably be happy, one less mouth to feed" he said as his voice got lower. "But Leslie deserves to live. She's going to do great things and make a lot of people happy" he said regaining his confidence. "Leslie changed my life and she's going to change others. The world needs Leslie Burke." Mr. Mason stared at Jess with a small smile on his face.

"The world does indeed need Leslie Burke" he said. "On that I agree with you. However, I think the world needs Jess Aarons as well." Jess wasn't so sure the world needed him but Leslie was a different matter.

"Well only one of us can live and I'd much rather it be Leslie." Mr. Mason gave Jess a look of surprise.

"I never said one of you had to die Jess" he said. "I merely stated that was destiny's original plan. Now, however, the rules have changed." Mr. Mason walked a little further and stopped in front of what appeared to be a bridge. It was constructed on top of a fallen tree. There was a mixture of old lumber forming the bridge's framework and branches from the surrounding forest making up the railing. The large arch that marked the entrance was topped with a shield that carried Leslie's proclamation, "nothing crushes us". Jess felt that wonderful feeling he had when he and Leslie were in their kingdom defending their people. If only Leslie could see it.

"What is it?" Jess asked in astonishment.

"It's the bridge to Terabithia of course" Mr. Mason answered as though it was common knowledge. "Jess, I'm afraid your journey is going to become more difficult. Now is the time where you must make a most important decision. In order to make this decision there are several things you must see. I will show these to you and I can answer whatever questions you may have. However, once it is time to make your decision you must do it on your own. I cannot help you beyond that point. Do you understand?" Jess wasn't exactly sure if he understood or not. It didn't matter. He was determined that regardless of what situation he faced or decision he had to make Leslie would live. Nothing was going to prevent that. It was all that mattered.

"Yeah, I understand"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, chapter 3 is underway!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I'm having a lot of fun with this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to _Bridge to Terabithia, Heaven Can Wait, _or_ Here Comes Mr. Jordan_

* * *

Chapter 3

Jess followed Mr. Mason across the bridge and gazed at the kingdom he loved so much. He marveled at the bridge and wondered who could have built it.

"Why, Leslie of course" Mr. Mason abruptly said. Jess stopped and cocked his head to one side like a confused dog.

"What?" he asked.

"The bridge Jess, Leslie built the bridge" Mr. Mason replied as he crossed onto the Terabithian side of the forest. Jess was less surprised by Mr. Mason's mind reading than by Leslie's carpentry abilities. Then again she did surprise him when they constructed the tree house. Once again, his friend managed to amaze him.

They walked through the brush, past the beat up old truck until they came upon the castle. To Jess it looked the same as he remembered. Perhaps it was a bit more weathered but the tree house still stood which was a good sign. Jess slowly began to make his way to the tree and suddenly found himself just outside the main entrance. Obviously Mr. Mason must have had something to do with that little "trick". Yet when he looked back to the ground Mr. Mason was nowhere to be seen. It was starting to get a bit too spooky for Jess's taste.

Inside Jess could hear the sound of someone crying. He rushed inside and saw Leslie huddled up against the wall just under the map of Terabithia. She had her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Jess could see her emerald green eyes stained with tears. In her hand she clutched one of his drawings. He couldn't see exactly which one it was for she was holding onto it for dear life. Jess wanted to hold her, comfort his friend and tell her everything was going to be okay. He couldn't do that though.

"Leslie, I'm okay" he said. "I'm gonna' be fine. You don't have to worry about me. Please Leslie…don't cry." It tore his heart to see her cry. He wanted to see that beautiful smile with that sparkle in her eyes. That was his Leslie.

"She blames herself Jess" Mr. Mason said suddenly reappearing. "She blames herself for your death just as you blamed yourself for hers." Jess looked over to his guide with a confused look.

"How could she blame herself?" he asked. "She wasn't even there when I fell" he said as he turned back to Leslie.

"Exactly Jess, she wasn't there" Mr. Mason replied as he too turned his attention to the young girl. "Leslie feels that if she had gone to Terabithia with you instead of going to the bookstore with her parents then she could have saved you." Jess thought it was unlikely she could've done anything. Not that he doubted Leslie's strength or determination but what could she honestly do about the injury to his head?

"It's not her fault" Jess protested. "Leslie has to know that. She can't blame herself. You have to let me tell her" Jess demanded. Mr. Mason looked to Jess and shook his head.

"We are simply watching events play themselves out Jess" he said. "We are not participants. You are witnessing life after you death. It's been two months since you died and Leslie has been, to say the least, devastated." Jess felt guilty. He didn't want his best friend to suffer like this. He wanted her to be happy and to run and play in Terabithia. However she would be alone. Terabithia was their place. It was meant only for them and nobody else. How could she ever play in their kingdom again?

"Precisely Jess" Mr. Mason interjected, "precisely."

* * *

In the years that followed the accident Leslie grew up and made new friends. In fact in high school she became quite popular. Though she never gave up her own quirky sense of style Leslie wasn't exactly a tomboy anymore. Having blossomed into a beautiful young woman she had no shortage of male admirers. Yet, she never dated extensively. She enjoyed hanging out with her friends, running on the cross country team, reading volumes of books and writing in one of the countless notebooks she accumulated over the years. She seemed destined to follow in her parent's footsteps.

Leslie never forgot Jess or Terabithia but she pushed them far back in her mind. Sometimes it was too painful to think about even after so many years. It often felt as if the whole friendship and Terabithia were just a dream; a short, wonderful dream that remained forever in her memory. Leslie, of course, knew better. Jess Aarons had lived and would always be the best friend she ever had. He was her friend when nobody else would be. He accepted her for who she was and became her king and she his queen. No matter how many friends she had there was one thing she would always share with Jess and Jess alone and that was Terabithia.

"Come on Les get up!" her father said as he tapped on her door. "You're runnin' late kiddo" Leslie, never a morning person, stuffed her head under pillow. She sometimes wondered how she could be the daughter of two exceptionally cheery morning people. Leslie dreaded the morning. It signaled the end of a blissful sleep and the arrival of a long day of classes. There simply wasn't enough time in the day to get everything done. Of course her long nights of studying into the wee hours of the morning didn't help. Nor did she need to spend "a colossal amount of time attached to her cell phone" as her father often said.

Too tired to resist the urge to close her eyes Leslie pushed school out of her mind and focused on sleep. Just as she began to doze off she felt a strange sensation. It was as though somebody was with her, somebody familiar. She sat up and looked around her room. There was nobody else there. Well, nobody except PT of course. Ever the faithful companion he was curled up in a furry little ball at the foot of her bed.

"I'm so tired I'm going crazy" she said as she slumped back into bed. No sooner had she closed her eyes then she again felt a presence. This time, however, only one thought flashed through Leslie's mind. It was an image of a boy with brown hair and a hound dog expression.

"Jess?" she said in surprise as she opened her eyes. Instead of seeing her friend Leslie saw her father with an odd look of confusion on his face. Bill Burke was clearly caught off guard by his daughter's mention of Jess Aarons. It was a subject she rarely spoke about and one he learned to leave alone.

"Uh, no it's just me sweetie" he said feeling uncomfortable. "Are you feeling okay Les?" It took Leslie a moment to realize she had just said Jess's name out loud to her father. Maybe she really was going crazy.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine. I'm uh… just really tired" she said as she began to get out of bed. "What time is it anyway?" she asked.

"Well, let's just say it's late" her father quipped. "If your not feeling well Les maybe you should just stay home." As much as Leslie would have loved to crawl back into bed she knew she needed to be at school. There was too much to do and sleeping the day away wasn't going to get it done.

"No, I'm okay dad. I just need to get my butt in gear" she said as she began to grab clothes and make her way to the bathroom. Bill watched his daughter leave the room and felt a sense of sadness. He knew even five years after the death of her best friend Leslie still had a hard time dealing with it. She never forgave herself for not being there that terrible day. Not even the reassurance of Mary Aarons could convince her. Bill turned to PT and began to pet the dog. PT was a living reminder of her friendship with Jess. In fact he was the only reminder, at least that Bill could see. Whatever mementos Leslie may have had of Jess were hidden away. "Keep an eye on her okay PT" he said as he got up to start his day.

"She knew I was here" Jess said excitedly. "She said my name." Mr. Mason had to admit the duo of Jess Aarons and Leslie Burke were certainly keeping him on his toes. At this point in Leslie's life she should not have been able to maintain a connection with Jess. Sufficient time had passed for her to accept his death and move on with her life. Though on the surface it appeared she had done just that clearly there was something amiss.

"Indeed she did Jess" Mr. Mason said as he looked around the teenager's room. "I must admit Leslie should not have been able to sense you." This clearly delighted Jess. It was yet more proof of how important the two were to one another. However, Jess couldn't help but notice Leslie was at least a few years older then when they left the tree house.

"Um, Mr. Mason?" Jess asked. "How far in the future are we now?" Mr. Mason turned from his careful study of the habitat of an American teenager.

"My apologies Jess" he said as he walked over to a calendar hanging above Leslie's desk. Before he could answer he found himself once again distracted. "Miss Burke truly has some interesting artifacts" he said as he picked up what appeared to a most unusual ball. "This for instance, what do you make of it?" Jess walked over and examined the odd looking sphere. Like a bolt of lighting it hit him.

"That's Leslie's gum ball!" he answered with a big smile. "She started that the same day she gave me a piece of gum on the bus ride home from school. That was the day we really became friends. It was kind of her way of marking the day. It's much bigger than I remember." Mr. Mason seemed enthralled by conglomeration of gum.

"It's quite remarkable…in a crude sort of way" he said as he turned his attention back to the calendar. "It has been five years since you died Jess. Leslie is in high school and her future prospects are quite bright." Jess wasn't surprised. He knew Leslie would succeed no matter what she decided to do.

"What am I supposed to see here?" Jess asked as he began to wonder if PT could sense him. If the sleepy eyed dog could he made no sign that he recognized Jess.

"Animals are generally more perceptive of "others" in their presence" Mr. Mason said as he too watched to see if PT had a reaction. "This particular canine, however, seems either to not sense us or simply doesn't care." Jess laughed. It seemed to fit that PT would be nonchalant about the appearance of his long dead king.

"Well, he only listens to Leslie" Jess said as he examined his best friend's room.

"As to why you are here Jess" Mr. Mason said getting the boy's attention. "If you will follow me you shall soon see exactly why we are here."

* * *

"Come on Les it's going to be fun" Carrie said as she munched on a French fry. "Everybody else is going so you gotta come." Leslie looked over to her friend and stole a fry hoping to stall for time. She appreciated her friend's enthusiasm and sincerely wanted to join in on the fun but sometimes all she wanted was to be alone. Sometimes she wished for nothing more than a quiet place where she could get away from everyone and everything and just talk to him. There was such a place, of course, but Leslie refused to go there.

"I've been to Virginia Beach Carrie. My parents took me there once upon a time remember" she said knowing her friend would not be so easily deterred.

"Wow, you've been to Virginia Beach? I so did not know that?" Carrie said sarcastically. "I've only been your best friend for the past four years Les! I'm aware of your MySpace profile" Leslie gave her friend a sharp look of disdain.

"I don't have a MySpace page Carrie" she countered.

"I know but you should. You'd get all kinds of guys coming after you" Carrie was quick with her reply as she sipped from her soda.

"You mean stalkers" Leslie sneered. "I've got plenty of those now, thanks but I'll pass on adding to the list," Carrie knew her friend wasn't always comfortable with all the attention she received from her many admirers. At first it was flattering and a bit overwhelming. To go from being looked upon as the weird girl with the dead friend to a high school beauty every guy wanted to date was a drastic change. In time, however, it became obnoxious. Leslie became more guarded of who she trusted and let into her inner circle.

"Come on Burke we're countin' on you to navigate…and drive us home" came the laugh of one of Leslie's oldest friends.

"Scott, I am not driving a car full of drunks all the way back from Virginia Beach. That is not my idea of a good time" Leslie protested as her friend took a seat next to her.

"Yeah but you're the only responsible one among us. Besides what're you going to do over spring break in Lark Creek?" Scott asked as he began to munch on the French fries.

"Oh, I don't know maybe I'll study and get caught up on the mountains of homework I have to do. It might be something you want to consider yourself Scott" Leslie said as she began to gather her backpack.

"No, I won't be doing that and neither will you. Come Saturday you'll be driving a car load of your best friends to fun and adventure!" Scott said as he finished off the plate of French fries. Leslie simply sighed and got up to go to class.

* * *

Jess was at a loss for words. He wanted to believe that he didn't actually see what he in fact saw. It couldn't have been true. Perhaps he was experiencing some sort of temporal delusion brought on by one too many trips with Mr. Mason. It was like he suddenly woke up in some kind of alternate earth where everything was backwards.

"Scott Hoager!" he screamed. "Leslie is friends with Scott Hoager?" Jess looked to Mr. Mason for some kind of explanation. There had to be a logical answer for this.

"Yes Jess Scott Hoager is indeed one of Leslie's friends. In fact he is one of her closer friends." Jess hated the answer more than what he had just seen.

"I'm in hell aren't I?" he asked. "I mean the next thing you're going to tell me is that Janice Avery is her friend too" Jess said exasperated.

"Well, as a matter of fact…" Before Mr. Mason could finish his sentence Jess stormed out of the cafeteria. He ran down a large hallway filled with classrooms and students loitering until the last minute before class started. Realizing he had no idea where he was going he stopped. The halls quickly emptied as the bell rang and Mr. Mason reappeared at Jess's side.

"How could she be friends with him?" Jess asked as he tried hard to understand this painful revelation. "Why would she betray me like that?" In his experience Mr. Mason had seen many souls face feelings of anger and betrayal when presented with the future. The image of loved ones moving on with their lives was, at least initially, disturbing and hard to accept. This was, however, short lived for most.

"Jess, Leslie did not betray you" Mr. Mason said as he directed Jess towards an open door. "She simply did what was natural for her. She forgave Scott for his earlier behavior and made a friend when the opportunity presented itself."

"A friend with someone who made my life miserable!" Jess fired back. "And Janice Avery wasn't exactly nice to Leslie" he screamed as Mr. Mason guided him through the door and into a bright, warm light.

"If I may remind you Jess you were the one that convinced Leslie to speak to Janice that day in the girls' restroom." Jess suddenly remembered that day. He remembered Leslie's reluctance at facing the bully alone. Yet, she did it at his insistence. She did it because it was the right thing to do.

"People change Jess" Mr. Mason said as they emerged from the light and into a green, heavily wooded forest. "Even those that tormented us in our youth can mature and become better people. Scott was one of those people Jess. Though you may find it hard to believe Leslie has surrounded herself with good friends. They care about her as you…"

"They don't love her like I do!" Jess said angrily. "Where were they five years ago? They didn't care about her then but I did. She…she was my best friend. Now…I don't even have that anymore and they do." Jess felt tears flowing down his face. He felt abandoned and forgotten. Maybe he wasn't that important to her after all. Though hard to accept Scott Hoager knew Leslie Burke better than he ever did. Jess only knew her for a few months. In an entire lifetime that's only a drop in the ocean. He was slowly fading from her memory becoming more and more distant with each passing year. Soon he would be forgotten altogether.

"Nobody wants to be forgotten Jess" Mr. Mason interjected. "Seeing our loved ones move on, making new friends, and having new adventures ultimately leads us to the assumption that we have indeed been forgotten" he said. "However Jess you are making two rather large mistakes" Mr. Mason said as he began to walk through the forest. "Why did you go to Terabithia that day five years ago?" Jess thought for a moment as they continued to walk amongst the trees.

"I wanted to do something for Leslie, something special" Jess answered. "Why, what does that have to do with Leslie and Hoager being friends?" Mr. Mason stopped and looked down at Jess.

"Something special" he said as clasped his hands behind him. "You wanted to do something special for Leslie. Jess, you gave her life at the cost of your own. You sacrificed yourself, albeit unknowingly, so that she could live on." Mr. Mason began walking again and Jess followed but felt confused. He was aware of what he had done but still didn't see how that connected to his displeasure with Leslie's choice of friends.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mason but I don't understand" he said. "I just wanted to give Leslie something that would let her know how I felt. I wanted her to know how much I really cared about her." Jess began to feel more depressed as he reexamined his situation.

"Life is special Jess" Mr. Mason said. "You gave your friend the most extraordinary gift anyone can give. Granted, you may not have been consciously aware of your actions but intuitively you fulfilled your plan." Jess suddenly realized where they were as Mr. Mason stopped. They were back in Terabithia, back in front of the tree house. Jess was shocked to see that the castle was barely recognizable. The roof had collapsed and it appeared part of the floor boards as well. The wood was dilapidated and the forest was beginning to reclaim the area like the ocean does a sunken ship.

As he surveyed the remnants of the once grand castle he saw Mr. Mason gesturing to an area just behind the tree house. Jess walked around to get a better view and once again saw his best friend.

"Leslie?" he said stunned. "She's…."

"She is twenty-two years old now Jess" Mr. Mason stated. "It's been ten years since your death. Leslie has recently graduated college and is back in Lark Creek…to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Jess asked with a sudden jolt of fear. "But…"

"Go to her Jess" Mr. Mason prodded. "She needs you. This is a very difficult day for her." Jess's mind began to run wild trying to figure out what Mr. Mason meant. However, he did as instructed and began to walk over towards her. The closer he got the more mesmerized he became. She was an adult so far removed from his twelve year old self it made him feel awkward. Her golden hair was long and straight, slightly darker than he remembered from the "high school" Leslie. Yet, she was still as beautiful as ever. Even though the arm warmers, flashy clothes, and converse shoes were gone, replaced by a more sophisticated style of dress, Leslie was still Leslie. Jess stood just out of arms reach and waited for her to speak.

Leslie stared for the longest time at the remains of her childhood fortress. Its demise left an aching hole in her heart. All around her was the once magical kingdom of Terabithia where she reigned as queen and her best friend as king. She felt an intense sadness as she realized the child's imagination which had brought it to life all those years ago was now gone. Terabithia was gone just like Jess was gone. For Leslie Terabithia died the day Jess did.

Leslie found a fallen tree and sat down on it.

"Hi Jess" she said as she looked up at the tree house. "I'm…I'm sorry it's been so long since I've been out here. I don't want you to think that I forgot about you. It's just…really hard for me to come here. I avoided it as much as possible after you…after you died. Of course once I left for college I only came back to Lark Creek for the holidays. I tried to push it all away so it couldn't hurt me but it always managed to work its way back to the surface."

"I guess I should update you on what's been going on lately. I graduated from college, yeah!" she said throwing her arms in the air in a mock celebration. "I really enjoyed it...well most of it. I met all kinds of people, studied overseas, became a caffeine addict. You won't believe it Jess but I actually drank coffee. It's got more of a kick than tea but I still think it tastes like turpentine."

"I majored in English and minored in French. I think I'm going to follow in my parent's footsteps. Well, I know I'm going to. I'm working on a novel right now!" Leslie said with enthusiasm. "Speaking of my parents they're moving out of Lark Creek. They sold the house and are moving to New York. I think they miss the hustle and bustle of the city. I guess I can understand that. They only moved here for my benefit. There's not a day that goes by that I'm not thankful that they did" she said with a small smile. "However, I…I don't know if I'll ever come back here again. I just don't know."

"I miss you Jess" she said as her voice began to tremble. "It's been ten years and it still hurts sometimes. There are so many things I wanted to share with you. We could've gone so many places together. I can only imagine what you would be painting now. I have no doubt you would be a great artist inspiring people everywhere…just like you inspired me. I'm so sorry Jess. If I had been with you, if I hadn't gone to the bookstore you would be alive. Your parents would have their only son back, your sisters their brother, and I would have my best friend."

Leslie began to weep as the emotions overcame her. Jess could see the anguish she felt. All these years Leslie tortured herself over his death. She blamed herself which Jess knew was foolish. He moved closer to her and sat down.

"Leslie, you didn't cause my death" he said reassuringly. "In fact you gave me life. You saved me from never knowing what true friendship is. Those few months we knew each other were the best of my life. Creating Terabithia was the most fun I ever had and you were the best friend I ever had. I wouldn't trade that for anything, not even a chance to live again"

"You know I was dumb enough to think that you forgot about me" he said as he looked up at the tree house. "I thought that none of this would've mattered to you anymore. I was being really selfish. I couldn't bear the thought that I wasn't important to you anymore"

"You'll always be important to me Jess" Leslie answered. She suddenly looked around surprised. She scanned the woods hoping to see somebody. It was as if she actually heard his voice. She could've sworn Jess was with her. Jess looked to Mr. Mason for some sort of confirmation.

"She heard you Jess" Mr. Mason replied. "For a brief moment she actually heard you" Leslie continued to look around finally getting up to take a closer look at their castle. "Leslie feels your presence Jess" Mr. Mason stated. "For the living the feeling is something like being covered in a warm blanket on a cold day. It is very comforting" Jess walked over with Leslie to view their castle. Looking up at her bright green eyes he saw tears. However, combined with those tears was the beautiful smile he longed to see. She was happy.

"Leslie, there was something I wanted to tell you that last day we saw each other" he said. "When you waved goodbye to me through that pouring rain, with PT in your arms and that wonderful smile of yours I felt something I never felt before. I didn't really know what it was at the time but when the rope broke and I fell into the creek…I saw your face again and I knew that I…I loved you." Jess felt odd saying it to the adult Leslie but nevertheless it was still Leslie. "I…I don't really know what love is all about, I mean I'm still only twelve" he said with a laugh. "But…I just know that you were the best thing to ever happen to me and it's a good thing you beat me in that race otherwise none of this would've ever happened."

Leslie gave no indication that she could hear Jess any longer. However, she radiated with tears of joy and was giggling like the school girl he remembered. She could feel the meaning behind his words and that was far more powerful than hearing them.

"Leslie, it's time to stop blaming yourself for my death" he said. "You're going to have a wonderful life, trust me I know. Mr. Mason knows about these kinda' things so you're in good hands" he said looking over to Mr. Mason. "Don't let go of Terabithia Les. I don't think the forest and the tree house are so important anymore. We created Terabithia so it's really a part of us no matter where we go. Not to mention it would look pretty stupid to be running around here fighting the dark master as an adult."

Leslie wiped her eyes and took one last look at Terabithia. "I'll always remember you Jess, I promise" she said. As Leslie began to walk towards the creek she stopped and closed her eyes. She thought back to that day when she taught Jess to keep his mind wide open. She remembered the joy of seeing him smile when he saw Terabithia for the first time. She also remembered the last day she saw him alive and well. Though Jess himself may have been unaware in that moment in the rain she knew from the look in his eyes that he loved her.

"I love you too Jess. I always will."

* * *

**A/N: The end to this chapter kind of feels like the end to the story but I assure you it is not. Chapter 4 is currently underway. **

**The "gum ball" I used in the story I took from an interview AnnaSophia Robb did for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. She stated she had kept all the gum she had to chew for the role of Violet and made it into a giant "gum ball". **


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing. As always it is much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to _Bridge to Terabitha, Heaven Can Wait, _or _Here Comes Mr. Jordan_**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jess felt a mixture of happiness and sorrow. He was happy he could help his best friend move on with her life. Knowing that she would live a long wonderful life left him feeling content. Yet, the realization of never seeing Leslie again was a painful reminder of his situation.

"What happens now Mr. Mason?" he asked as they disappeared into the now familiar bright light.

"We have tea of course" Mr. Mason replied. Jess quickly found that they were back in the "library" where his journey started. He followed Mr. Mason to a small, round table upon which rested a silver tea kettle on a silver platter with two very delicate looking cups. Jess took a seat and glanced around wondering if Miss Bantry would be bringing some of those rather delicious biscuits. He sipped his tea which again was refreshingly tasty. Not wanting to bother Mr. Mason Jess decided to hold off on any more questions.

"Jess now is precisely the time for questions" Mr. Mason said unexpectedly. "Do you remember when I informed you that you would be forced to make a decision?" Jess suddenly remembered that conversation he had with Mr. Mason before taking his journey to the future.

"Yes sir I remember" he answered wondering what this decision was going to involve.

"Good, because that time is quickly approaching" Mr. Mason said as he noted the approach of Miss Bantry. "Ah, Miss Bantry excellent timing. I believe Jess has been greatly looking forward to some more biscuits" Jess couldn't hide his excitement as the stout woman placed a fresh plate of cookies in front of Jess.

"Here you go dear" she said as she poured both Mr. Mason and Jess a fresh cup of tea. Jess quickly thanked her and devoured several cookies all at one time. As he savored the taste of the buttery delicacy he couldn't help but wonder if Leslie would like them. She loved Oreos and these were way better than Oreos. Leslie also loved tea, well the twelve-year old Leslie did anyway.

"Jess, what you did for Leslie back in Terabithia has ensured she will live a most fulfilling life" Mr. Mason said. "She will go on to surpass her parent's fame as a very successful writer. She inspires others just as you said she would" he said causing Jess to smile. "Leslie travels the world, marries and has children. In fact her first child is a boy…which she names, most appropriately Jess." Jess felt incredibly honored that his friend would do such a thing.

"Wow, she really named her son after me?" he asked still finding it hard to believe.

"Yes she did" Mr. Mason answered. "Leslie was true to her word, she never forgot you or Terabithia. Thanks to you Jess the world was able to benefit from her presence." Now Jess felt truly happy. He had made a difference in her life.

"Well, I'm really happy Leslie is going to be okay" Jess said as he finished off the last cookie. "But what is this decision I have to make?" Mr. Mason put his cup down carefully in its saucer. He pulled out his pocketbook and began skimming through it. After reading for several minutes he put the book away and turned his attention back to Jess.

"Jess, you are in a most unique situation" he said. "You have the opportunity, if you so choose, to live again." Jess's eyes grew twice their normal size. Maybe he didn't hear Mr. Mason correctly.

"I can live again?" he asked. "But…I'm dead. I mean I just saw what happened to Leslie and everything. Isn't it time for me to…do whatever dead people do?" Mr. Mason let out a hearty laugh which took Jess by surprise. He wasn't used to seeing his English host acting so normal.

"Yes, under normal circumstances your journey would indeed continue" he said as he regained his composure. "However, as I have stated, these are far from normal circumstances." Mr. Mason explained to Jess that by miraculously sidestepping fate and sacrificing himself for his friend he had earned a second chance. Initially, Jess found this too good to be true. He would actually be able to go back and see his family again. He would be with Leslie and they would grow up together. Something just didn't feel right.

"I don't get it" he asked. "Why would you show me Leslie's future if I can just go back? I mean if I choose to live again I will go back and Leslie will still be there?" Mr. Mason gave Jess one of his cryptic looks.

"Yes, Leslie will still be there" he answered. "However, she will not know you nor will you know her. You will go back to the day you first met Miss Burke. You will go to school prepared to become the fastest boy in the fifth grade. In essence, you will be replaying those months before the accident." Jess felt like he was in an episode of the Twilight Zone. Everything felt so bizarre he thought maybe he was dreaming all of this.

"Well, what would be the point of that?" he asked. "Wouldn't everything just end the same way?" Mr. Mason slowly shook his head.

"Therein lies the gamble Jess" he replied. "Going back offers you no guarantees. I cannot promise that you will defy fate a second time and save Leslie. Nor can I tell you that you yourself will not die. I cannot even promise that you and Leslie will be friends." Jess suddenly felt sick. The thought of being able to see Leslie again, as a twelve year old no less, was tempting. Yet, the consequences could be far more tragic than his current situation.

"You mean there's a chance Leslie and I wouldn't ever become friends?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it is a possibility" Mr. Mason said. "Remember Jess, there is also the chance that you and Leslie will again become friends and neither one of you will die. The potential outcomes are wide open." Jess felt a wave of reassurance. If the bond between Leslie and him was as strong as he had witnessed then they would have to become friends again. How could they not? If the king and queen of Terabithia could outsmart fate then surely they could come together a second time and deny death altogether. Yet, there was the possibility that she could die. Leslie could fall to her death and she would never live the life he knew she could have. He wasn't sure if he could take that away from her. Did he even have the right to?

Jess was torn over what to do. On the one hand he could simply accept his death knowing that Leslie would live and have a long life. On the other he could dare to go back and possibly change everything so that neither he nor Leslie dies.

"How did my family react to my death?" he asked Mr. Mason. "Did they all, you know, have good lives? Nobody fell apart over it did they?" Mr. Mason looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Well, Jess the impact of your death on each family member varied" he answered. "Your mother and father suffered the worst pain a parent can endure, that of losing a child" he said as he put down the paper. "Your sister Maybelle found it quite difficult to accept your passing. Yet, as youth often does she persevered and made peace with the loss. She went to college and became an architect. She had a disappointing first marriage but a wonderful second and lived to be a grandmother." Jess smiled. He was always closest to Maybelle and to hear she lived a successful life was reassuring.

"What about Brenda and Ellie? Did they end up okay?" he asked. Jess wasn't too terribly concerned about Joyce Ann. After all she was only a toddler and would likely have little memory of him. Mr. Mason paused before answering which Jess assumed meant bad news.

"Your sister Brenda lived a most unhappy life" he finally said. "She made a series of poor decisions which ultimately affected the rest of her life. Even had you lived it would have made no difference Jess. She severed her relationship with your parents and basically vanished from their lives." Jess found the news hard to take. Even though he had little in the way of a close relationship with his oldest sister she was still family. It pained him to know she never really knew happiness.

"Ellie, on the other hand" Mr. Mason interjected. "She went to college, moved around to various parts of the country living the life of an urban nomad before returning to Lark Creek. She became a teacher and a single mother. Nothing delighted her more than her daughter. Rest assured Jess she was happy." Jess was happy that Ellie not only stayed close to the family but was happy in her life as well.

"Did my parent's end up okay? Once they got over the grief and everything?" Jess asked innocently. Mr. Mason took a sip of tea before responding.

"One never really recovers from the loss of a child Jess" he said solemnly. "However, they faced the tragedy together and in the end their marriage was stronger for it" he said. "Yet, and you may find this hard to believe, your father never forgave himself for treating you the way he did. It was a pain he carried with him for the rest of his life. Outside of Leslie your untimely passing had the most profound impact on your father."

Jess did in fact find this hard to believe. His relationship with his father was never picture perfect. No matter how hard he tried to please the man Jess always seemed to be out of his favor. Perhaps there was more to the man then Jess gave him credit for. Maybe buried underneath the hard exterior was a softer side Jess never saw.

In his heart Jess knew what he wanted to do. He couldn't escape the fact that his motivations were purely selfish but the chance for both him and Leslie to live was too tempting. If they managed to outwit fate and change the course of destiny once then surely they could do it again. Of course the worst case scenario flickered through his mind but he dismissed it. He couldn't allow himself to think of failure. If the connection between him and Leslie was as strong as he had been shown then he had no doubt they would be friends again. The true test was going to be that fateful day.

"I see you have made your decision" Mr. Mason said. Jess couldn't help but notice a small smile on the man's face.

"Yes, I want to go back" he said with all the confidence he could muster.

"Well played Jess, well played."

* * *

Jess found himself sitting in the very same chair he sat in when he first arrived. Mr. Mason was busy reading through his pocketbook and continually glancing at his pocket watch. Jess sat for what seemed an eternity wondering what exactly was going to happen. He was getting excited at the prospect of the adventure but also a bit timid. The thought of possibly causing his best friend to die after already having saved her was troubling. Jess, however, was committed to his decision.

"Jess, I want you to close your eyes and focus on one thing and one thing only" Mr. Mason said as he put away his watch and walked over to where Jess sat. Jess closed his eyes but wasn't sure what he was supposed to think about. Since he was thinking of her already he decided Leslie would be a good choice.

"Is it okay if I focus on Leslie?" he asked nervously.

"I would have you focus on nothing else I assure you" he answered. "Now, I don't want you simply to think of Leslie. You need to feel the emotions connected to your friend. For example, they way you felt the last time you saw her after leaving Terabithia." Jess had little difficulty finding the emotions connected to that moment. It was the best he had ever felt. The image of her face was permanently etched into his mind.

"Excellent, now remember Jess you must stay focused on Leslie. Everything else must be cleared from your mind. There is only one thing that matters to you and that is your best friend. Remember her Jess, remember her."

* * *

His lungs were burning as he collapsed to the ground. Jess Aarons had just run the fastest race of his life. A race he had trained for. One he looked forward to winning so he would be the fastest boy in the fifth grade. Yet, he didn't win. With victory within reach he was suddenly overtaken and beaten. He lost the race. He not only lost but lost to a girl; a girl that dressed oddly.

"Hey, good race" the strange girl with short blond hair said. "Your Jess right?" she asked as she extended her arm to help him up. Jess felt a surge of anger as he looked into her bright green eyes. He wanted to tell her to buzz off or at the very least ignore her as he was in no mood to be friendly. Yet, something about her mesmerized him. Maybe it was her eyes and the sincerity they conveyed. Perhaps it was the colorful clothing, in particular the rather decorative high top shoes. Whatever the cause of his reaction, it was accompanied by the strangest sense of déjà vu.

"Uh…thanks" he said taking her hand. "Yeah, I'm Jess…Jess Aarons" he said introducing himself. He wasn't sure how or why but Jess noticed his anger had all but faded.

"Hi, I'm Leslie, Leslie Burke" she replied with a smile that made Jess feel weak in the knees. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She was like a golden ray of sunshine piercing through a cloudy sky. Jess was so entranced with her he didn't realize he was staring with a goofy expression.

"Are you okay?" Leslie asked with a mixture of humor and concern. Jess quickly realized he was making a fool of himself.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm okay. I just…um…well I feel like I've seen you somewhere before" he said honestly. Leslie flashed her smile again and laughed.

"Well you saw me this morning in Mrs. Myers class" she said. "I'm the new kid remember? I dropped my books all over the floor?" Jess, of course remembered the incident. It was the first time he noticed her. Yet, this was different. Something else was screaming for his attention. However, for the sake of not appearing any more of a fool than he already did he decided it would have to wait.

"Oh yeah, now I remember" he said hoping to appear convincing. Jess bent down to tie his shoe and dust himself off. By the time he looked back up Leslie was gone. He quickly scanned the school yard and found her. She was learning one of the hard lessons of Lark Creek Elementary if you wanted to pee you had to pay. Well, the girls did anyway. Janice Avery was a well known bully who, among other activities, only allowed entrance to the restroom facilities if you paid. It was a nice little extortion ring she ran on the side when not stealing Twinkies.

Jess caught up with her as she was walking away with a rather dejected look.

"So you met Janice Avery" he said apologetically. He felt bad for not warning Leslie about the bully. Then again he had lonely known her for a sum total of about five minutes. Yet, something about this girl held his attention.

"Yeah, I guess I did" Leslie answered. "Is she always so nice and polite?" she asked sarcastically. Jess laughed. His new friend didn't seem too put off by this new development. He then thought about his own trouble with bullies. Jess was no stranger to being bullied. It was something he knew all to well. Why couldn't he approach it the way Leslie did?

"Well, you handle it better than I do" he said as they began heading back inside the school. "Sometimes I just want to find a place to get away from people like her." Leslie stopped and gave Jess an inquisitive look.

"Well then maybe we should find a place, you know just for us."

* * *

Jess never realized he could be so happy. In the months since meeting Leslie Burke he not only gained a best friend but a whole new perspective on life. She opened his eyes to a world he thought could only exist in his drawings. Greatest of all she introduced him to Terabithia. It was their magical kingdom where they reigned as king and queen. Nobody else knew about it which, of course, was the point.

They eagerly looked forward to the end of the school day when they could race to the enchanted rope and escape into Terabithia. There they battled with the Darkmaster's evil followers but in Terabithia they were the best of the best. They defeated all the invading armies of the Darkmaster and had a blast while doing it.

However, most important to both Jess and Leslie was the time they spent simply talking. Whether perched high up off the ground in their tree house or walking through the forest they talked about everything. For the first time in his life Jess had someone that listened to him and cared for what he had to say. From what he learned of Leslie she too was thrilled to have a friend that accepted her for who she was.

It wasn't until early one weekend morning that Jess realized just how much his new friend meant to him. When his sister Maybelle handed him the phone teasing that it was his "girlfriend" he naturally assumed it was Leslie. To his surprise it was his music teacher Ms. Edmunds. She was offering a trip to a museum in Washington D.C. To say he was happy was something of an understatement. No sooner had he rushed off to get permission then suddenly she flashed through his mind. Jess stopped before he made it down the stairs.

"Leslie" he said to himself. "I can't go without Leslie." Jess wasn't sure what made him say it. It just came out, an involuntary action. Yet, the more he thought of his friend the more he wanted to see her. Going to Terabithia with her was better than some old museum. Ms. Edmunds was nice but she was no Leslie Burke. Slowly Jess turned around and headed back upstairs. He wasn't going to the museum with Ms. Edmunds. He had something much better planned.

Although he hated to lie to his teacher he felt better saying he had too many chores to do rather than he was going to his magical kingdom to do something special for his best friend. After a quick change of clothes Jess rushed out of the house in a whirlwind. Once free of the confines of the house he took off at full speed down the road. He felt so exhilarated, so happy he almost didn't hear the sound of his name being called.

The sound came from somewhere behind home. Jess slowed his pace and turned around. To his shock and surprise Leslie was fast approaching. In a matter of seconds she had reached him. Even then Jess was amazed at how graceful she ran.

"Jess" she said as she stopped to catch her breath. "Where…where are you going?" she asked. Jess knew he was done for. How could he possibly avoid telling her what he was on his way to do? Lying to his teacher was one thing but lying to Leslie was something else entirely. First, he had no desire to do so and second she could read him like a book.

"I…I uh…well" he stammered. Leslie quickly picked up on his nervousness.

"What is it Jess? You don't normally go for your morning runs dressed like that do you?" she asked pointing to his jeans and jacket. Jess in his panic suddenly had the oddest thought.

"Leslie, would you like to have some tea?" The question caught her off guard as much as it did Jess.

"Since when do you drink tea?" she asked smiling. Jess had absolutely no idea how to answer her question. To his knowledge the only tea he ever had was iced tea. Yet, he was craving hot tea.

"I…I don't know. I just have this craving…for tea. You know, like they drink on all those English comedies on PBS." Leslie was clueless as to what had come over her friend but whatever it was she found it adorable.

"Well, my parent's are going to a bookstore in Arlington. I was going over to your house to see if you wanted to go when I saw you race by down the road" she said as the pair began walking back towards Leslie's house. "They have a café in the store, we can get tea there…if you want?" Leslie didn't need to wait for an answer. The large smile on her friends face spoke volumes.

"Do they have biscuits at this bookstore?" he asked. "I would love some of those biscuits"

"Biscuits?"

Jess quickly asked his mother if he could go with Leslie to the bookstore. Mary Aarons was still recovering from a sleepless night and only half heard what her son asked but granted permission anyway. The two friends talked up a storm on the drive into the city. Leslie was still confounded by Jess's desire for tea and biscuits but welcomed it all the same. They only spoke of Terabithia in hushed whispers. Their plans for that afternoon were clearly laid out.

Upon arriving Jess was in awe of the store's size. It was bigger than any bookstore he had ever been in before. Leslie quickly took him by the hand and made a dash for the café. Bill and Judy Burke watched as their daughter excitedly ran ahead of them clutching her new friend.

"Can you believe how happy she is?" Judy said as they made their way to the café.

"Yeah, Jess has really had an effect on her" he answered. "I was starting to think maybe it was a bad idea to move her to Lark Creek but now I can't think of anything better we could've done." His wife nodded in agreement.

"I think you're right" she answered back. "I think it worked out pretty good for Jess too."

Inside the café Leslie ordered two cups of Earl Grey. She thought it fitting considering Jess's newfound interest in the English. Her parent's decided to stick with coffee but ordered several scones to quench Jess's desire for "tea and biscuits." They all gathered around a small table and began to partake in their beverages and pastry.

"So, do you like it?" Leslie asked as Jess finally achieved the right balance of cream and sugar.

"It's great" he said with a grin which brought out Leslie's smile.

"I bet we can find some really good books on art" Leslie explained. "I could show you all those masterpieces I was talking about." Jess had not even thought about the books. He had been so intent on sharing a cup of tea with Leslie that he all but forgot they were in a bookstore.

"That would be cool" he said between bites of his scone. "Maybe you can show me more of your favorite authors too." If Leslie Burke wasn't smitten with Jess Aarons before she most certainly was now. He genuinely wanted to know her. He listened to her, which was a big improvement over her parents. Leslie knew that with Jess she had found someone who wasn't going to simply pass in and out of her life. This was someone who would be with her forever.

The two quickly finished their tea and headed into the maze of books.

"So, you think in a couple of years they might go from being best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend?" Bill asked his wife.

"If not sooner" she replied. "They'll be thirteen next year, officially teenagers." Bill's expression suddenly changed. The realization that his little girl was growing up was hard to take.

"I'm not ready for Leslie the teenager" he said ominously.

"Neither am I," his wife replied. "Do you think she's ready for a little brother or sister?"

Jess followed Leslie through the aisles, weaving in and out of groups of people. Before long they were buried in books on all facets of art. Jess was in awe of the paintings Leslie showed him. There were some paintings he recognized along with the painters like Picasso, Rembrandt, and Van Gogh. Yet, he found a whole new world of paintings he never knew existed. It occurred to him while flipping through the pages that in a weird sort of way he was seeing paintings just as he would have at the museum. Of course the bookstore didn't have the actual paintings but the museum didn't have Leslie and for Jess that was more important.

"Hey Jess, come look at this" Leslie called out to her friend. Jess worked his way over to where she was sitting buried behind a stack of books. He peered over her shoulder and saw that she was looking through a book on Victorian homes. In particular was the picture of a room that looked very familiar to Jess. It appeared to be a private library or study. The hardwood floors were covered in elaborately decorated rugs. Small lamps provided the lighting which illuminated the vast array of books spread from wall to wall. Paintings adorned the few empty spots on the walls.

"I would love to have a room like this" Leslie exclaimed. "Just think of having all those books. I would never run out of stuff to read." Leslie's excitement was contagious. Jess was already impressed with the room but one item in particular stood out. A silver tea kettle on a silver platter rested on a small table just in front of a window. Why he was so enthralled with it he didn't know. It was just a tea kettle. His parents had one at home. Granted they didn't have one as fancy as in the picture but a tea kettle is a tea kettle.

As Jess pondered his fascination with the teapot he failed to notice the older gentleman standing behind him.

"Pardon me miss but I could not help but notice your interest in Victorian décor" the man said in a very dignified English accent. Both Jess and Leslie looked up at the man who seemed overly dressed to be in a bookstore. Yet, they couldn't help but appreciate the irony of having a bona fide Englishman approach them after having enjoyed a cup of Earl Grey and looking through pictures of Victorian homes.

"I've always liked the style" Leslie said. "It looks refined yet still has the feeling of a home." The gentleman smiled as he briefly looked to Jess.

"Do you agree with your friend young man?" he asked Jess.

"Um, well it kind of looks too cluttered" he said a bit sheepishly. "I'd be afraid to move around." This brought out a laugh from the gentleman. Both Jess and Leslie felt surprisingly at ease in his presence.

"Yes, I've often heard it described in such a way" he said. "My name is Mr. Stone. I'm the manager of this store. I always appreciate finding young people with such a strong interest in books" he said gesturing to Leslie's pile of books. Leslie blushed a bit as she looked to Jess.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away" she explained.

"On the contrary my dear I encourage such enthusiasm. There are endless worlds just waiting to be discovered behind each and every cover." Leslie instantly felt better and Jess found himself wondering if maybe he was going crazy. After experiencing several episodes of déjà vu he couldn't help but question his sanity. He felt as though he had seen Mr. Stone before. Maybe he was just watching too many English comedies on PBS.

"Oh, I'm Leslie Burke and this is Jess Aarons" Leslie said suddenly remembering her manners. Mr. Stone smiled and shook their hands in turn.

"An honor and privilege to meet you both" he said very cordially. "Please do not hesitate to ask any questions you may have. Otherwise, please enjoy your visit." Mr. Stone quietly turned and walked away. Jess and Leslie both looked at each other for a moment before Leslie broke the silence.

"First the tea and biscuits and now a store manager who is probably as English as you can get" she said giving Jess a smile. "Wow Jess I'm seeing a whole new side of you." Jess smiled nervously as he tried to remember ever meeting anyone like Mr. Stone before.

"I'm seeing a whole new side to me as well…the crazy side." He began to help Leslie clean up the pile of books they had gathered. Although Jess figured they could just leave them on the table Leslie wouldn't hear of it. Once they painstakingly placed every book back in its proper location they went in search of Leslie's parents.

"We need to get home Jess" she said with a mixture of excitement and worry.

"Why, what's the hurry?" he asked.

"Terabithia is in trouble. We have to save our kingdom!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you again for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to _Bridge to Terabitha, Heaven Can Wait_ or_ Here Comes Mr. Jordan_

* * *

Chapter 5

Jess and Leslie couldn't make the escape to Terabithia as fast at they would have hoped due to Mrs. Burke's insistence that they eat something first. Of course once they sat down to a plateful of sandwiches and potato chips they didn't mind so much. So far the day had gone better than Jess could have imagined. First the call from Ms. Edmunds then his plan to do something special for Leslie all capped off with a trip to the bookstore. He didn't know what to make of his sudden obsession with tea and biscuits but decided to just let it be.

After they finished their meal the two friends were out of the house and racing down the road kicking up dust all the way. Prince Terrin was quick on their heels not wanting to be left behind. Both Jess and Leslie couldn't stop smiling as they ran. At one point the smiles turned into laughter and they both tumbled over into the wet grass. Undaunted by the sudden adornment of mud and grass stains they were quickly up and running again. As they got closer to the rope they both picked up the pace and Jess noticed the familiar sight of Leslie passing him by. Seeing her short blond hair glide by him triggered a sense of panic in Jess. In an instant he was overcome with fear. For reasons he could not explain he had to beat Leslie to the rope. With all his might he pushed himself harder then he ever had before.

The rope was within view and Jess could feel his heart racing. He was gaining on her but she was still too far ahead. He wanted to scream but had no breath to do it with. Yet, from deep within there was a primal scream that forced him forward. In a matter of seconds the pain was gone replaced with a burst of energy. Jess finally managed to overtake Leslie just as she slowed down. Momentarily overjoyed at finally having won a race he forgot all about the rope until he saw it approaching entirely too fast.

In an effort to stop himself Jess thought he could slide like a quarterback on the run but miscalculated and ended up tripping over his own foot. Jess flew forward and slammed into the ground landing on his shoulder and subsequently rolling directly towards the edge of the creek.

"Jess," Leslie screamed as she ran towards him. His forward momentum slowed as he neared the edge but he felt a sickening sensation that he was going to plunge into the rushing waters. The fear gave way to a single thought all happening in the fraction of a second. Jess thought of Leslie and realized something he desperately wanted to tell her the day before.

"I love you Leslie" he screamed expecting to feel the cold water engulf him. However, he didn't feel any water. Instead he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. Jess opened his eyes and realized the world had stopped rolling. He was at the edge but the security of two arms draped in bright and colorful arm warmers stopped him from going over. Leslie saved him. She caught him just in time. Only Leslie would have been fast enough to save him.

The two lay silent for a few moments catching their breath. Leslie never released her grip and Jess didn't want her to. He felt safe. Jess noticed that he didn't feel quite as awkward as the day before when Leslie hugged him. Of course coming within a couple feet of falling into the creek may have had something to do with it. As they both began to move a surge of pain shot through Jess's shoulder.

"Jess, are you okay?" Leslie asked noticing him wince in pain.

"Yeah, I just hurt my shoulder a little" he said clutching it with his other arm. They both got to their feet and stared at each other. "I think you just saved my life Leslie. I probably would've drowned if I fell in the creek." Leslie took Jess by the hand and led him away from the edge over to the log they usually jumped from.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Leslie asked again. "Maybe we should go home, at least have your mom or my mom look at it." Jess shook his head.

"No, I'm fine really. It's just bruised. But I don't think I'll be able to swing across" he said realizing that he had inadvertently ended their adventure. They couldn't get into Terabithia without the enchanted rope. Why did he have to stop Leslie from getting to the rope? He still could not figure out why he felt the sudden need to stop her. Leslie was equally confused as to Jess's motivations but decided to wait until later to address it. Right now they needed to get to Terabithia.

"Well, we'll just have to find another way across" Leslie said in her usual confident matter. "We are the king and queen of Terabithia after all. Besides, maybe we shouldn't use the rope anymore anyway. Like you said it's probably not safe." Jess could hardly believe his ears. Did the ever adventurous, carefree and reckless Leslie Burke just say the rope was not safe? The day just seemed to get stranger by the minute.

"Wow, I never thought I would hear you say that" Jess said laughing. "I thought you threw caution to the wind." Leslie was going to punch him in the shoulder but then remembered Jess's shoulder.

"Well, you almost falling in the creek got me thinking" she said. "What if it did break one day? Or what if one of us slipped off the rope? I don't want that to happen do you?" Jess shook his head in agreement. "Then it's settled. We have to go on an expedition to find a new way across." Leslie helped Jess to his feet and the two began walking further down the bank of the creek.

The two friends walked in silence for a time both lost in thought. Though neither one had mentioned it both Jess and Leslie were fixated on those words he screamed just before she saved him. Though he had said it, and rather loudly at that, Jess began to wonder where it came from. He remembered the feelings that ran through him as he watched her run home the day before. It was certainly something he had never felt before. Leslie wasn't like anyone else he knew or ever knew for that matter. It was obvious she wasn't just a friend. Maybe it was a sisterly type of feeling? No, that wasn't it. Jess was sure of that. Yet, outside of his family he didn't really know what love was supposed to be. Perhaps he was over thinking the whole thing.

"Jess" Leslie asked quietly breaking the silence.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Did you mean it?" she asked. "You know when you said…you loved me?" Jess felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. How was he supposed to answer her? He certainly couldn't take it back. That would just be tacky and rude. Then again the more he thought about it the more he realized he didn't want to. That, however, didn't solve his problem. Of course he could just tell her what he was thinking, that was the honest approach.

"Well, uh…yeah I meant it" he answered. "I…I don't know exactly what I mean by it if that makes any sense but…" Leslie stopped and motioned for the two to sit on large rock resting underneath a tree. Once they got comfortable she looked to him to continue.

"Do you remember when you were running home yesterday and you turned and waved at me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remember" she replied. "You were smiling at me." Her remark coupled with a big smile caused Jess to blush even more than he already was.

"Uh, yeah I was. Well, when you waved and smiled I…I felt happy, like I was the luckiest boy alive because you were my friend. I mean, I felt…" Jess got up off the rock and began pacing with his hands in his pockets. It was his "frustrated look" which Leslie knew well.

"What is it Jess?" she asked.

"I'm no good at…this!" he said awkwardly. "I can't say what I'm feeling. I…I don't know how." Leslie lifted PT into her arms and walked over to Jess.

"You were doing fine Jess. It's me remember, you don't have to be embarrassed." The look in her eyes conveyed a sincerity Jess trusted more than anything else. She was right there was no reason to be afraid. He trusted Leslie.

"Do you know where I was going this morning when you saw me run by your house?" he suddenly asked. Leslie remembered asking about that but couldn't remember receiving an answer.

"Well I asked you but you asked me if I wanted tea instead of answering" she said. "I guess I forgot about it after that." Jess smiled.

"Oh sorry about that" he said. "Well, what I didn't tell you was that I was going to Terabithia." Leslie looked a little let down and Jess knew why. They never went to Terabithia alone. It was something of an unspoken rule between them. Before she could say anything, however, he continued. "What's important is why I was going" he said.

"Why were you going" she asked.

"To do something special for you" he replied. Leslie's eyes lit up like the fourth of July. "This morning Ms. Edmunds called and asked me if I wanted to go to the art museum with her" he said clearly getting more confident as the story progressed. "Just as I was walking downstairs to ask my mom for permission I thought of you. I realized that I didn't want to go to the museum with Ms. Edmunds. I mean she's nice and all but she's no Leslie Burke..."

Leslie was so overcome with joy she put PT down and immediately wrapped her arms around her best friend. Jess was surprised but eagerly returned the hug. A wave of strawberry aroma filled his senses and Jess felt happier than he had ever been. He had a suspicion that Leslie felt the same.

"I love you too Jess" she said. "You're the best friend I've ever had." Jess swelled with joy. For all that she had done for him he never realized just much of an effect he had on her. The two friends broke apart and smiled nervously at one another.

"What were you going to do for me Jess?" Leslie asked as the two began walking again.

"Well, I never quite figured that out" he answered. "I just wanted it to be in Terabithia. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." Jess felt foolish for not having put more thought into what he wanted to do for her. Of course it didn't really matter now. He couldn't surprise her which is what he really wanted to do.

"Why don't we do something special together?" Leslie suggested. "It'll be more fun with both of us working on it…whatever it is" she said. Jess should have known Leslie would come up with a solution. Nothing ever stopped her. He agreed it would be better with both of them working together. It would be just like when they built the tree house. After all Terabithia belonged to them and Prince Terrin, of course.

Having agreed to take on this project together they still had no way to get to their kingdom. They couldn't very well start this adventure without first getting to Terabithia. They both stared at the creek and the other side where their magical world waited. How were they supposed to get across the creek without getting wet? They would have to walk a fair distance to find a shallow point. However, with the water as high as it was that wasn't even an option.

"Why don't we make our own way across" Leslie said suddenly.

"You mean like a bridge or something?" Jess asked in return. Leslie turned to her friend with a look of excitement. Jess figured she either liked his idea or had already come up with something better.

"That's perfect Jess" she said enthusiastically. "We'll build the bridge to Terabithia!"

* * *

"Sir, may I ask why you're still watching over Mr. Aarons and Ms. Burke?" Mr. Pendleton asked his superior. "They seem to have avoided fate once again. Are they not out of danger?" Mr. Mason looked to his aide then back at Jess and Leslie.

"The rope is still there Mr. Pendleton" he answered as he pulled out his gold pocket watch. "And the day is not yet over. This is the day Leslie should have died and the day Jess did in fact die. Fate is still very much a player in this game Mr. Pendleton." Mr. Mason continued to follow his two charges. Jess and Leslie managed to avoid the accident as it originally happened much to Mr. Mason's delight. Even know he was amazed at the tenacity the two demonstrated to remain together and alive. They were indeed a most fascinating pair. Yet, he knew there was still time for the rope to claim a victim.

"It seems unlikely they'll try and swing across the rope again" Mr. Pendleton said impatiently. "Mr. Aarons isn't physically capable and Ms. Burke has expressed an unwillingness to use the rope." Mr. Mason stopped and turned to his young apprentice.

"Mr. Pendleton, this entire situation was unlikely to begin with" he said sternly. "It's entirely possible that Jess or Leslie, perhaps even both of them, could still perish. Even I cannot foresee how this day will end and until it does we will remain by their side."

**

* * *

****A/N: This chapter was shorter than usual but it just felt right to end it where I did. I thought I was going to be able to finish the story with this chapter but realized that wasn't going to happen. The conclusion, however, is near! For those that have followed this story I'm very grateful. Thank you for reading and offering comments/criticisims. I appreciate it! **


	6. Chapter 6

My apologies for such a long delay in publishing this last chapter. I won't bore you with the details. I want to thank all who read my story and in particular those of you who have read it from the start and offered up comments and suggestions. I really appreciate your time. Thank you! It's not a very long story but one I'm happy I finished. Thanks again to all of you for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Bridge to Terabithia, Heaven Can Wait _or _Here Comes Mr. Jordan_

* * *

Chapter 6

Jess and Leslie searched the better part of the day looking for suitable building material. It was a futile effort as they found nothing that could do the job. Everything they came across was either too small, too big, or just too unreliable to use. It was ironic, Leslie noted, to be in the middle of a forest and not be able to find appropriate wood with which to build a bridge. It was like dying of thirst while stranded in the ocean.

"I'm getting hungry" Leslie said as they found their way back to the enchanted rope.

"Yeah, me too" Jess echoed. They found a nice flat rock nestled under a tree and sat down. The immediate concern of food outweighed their disappointment over the stalled status of their bridge.

"Hey, there's still some cookies in the tree house" Leslie said with a sudden spark in her eyes. The cookies in question were of course Leslie's Oreos; cookies that she loved and Jess was had to admit he was beginning to like.

"Wow, I must be hungry if your cookies are starting to sound good" Jess said while laughing. Leslie smiled and rolled her eyes. Inwardly she was happy to see her friend so relaxed around her. Jess wasn't like that with anyone else. He had come a long way in a short amount of time. Leslie knew she had a positive effect on him and was well aware of the effect he had on her.

"Well Mr. picky eater I can go to the tree house and get the cookies while you wait here. It shouldn't take long." Jess nodded his head as he began to look forward to a snack of sandwich bag fresh Oreos. As Leslie stood up and began to walk towards the rope it suddenly dawned on Jess they still didn't have a way across.

"How do you plan to get to Terabithia?" he asked though he knew the answer. Despite Leslie's earlier insistence that they not use the enchanted rope Jess was well aware of her reckless nature.

"The rope" she answered nonchalantly.

"Les, we're not using the rope anymore remember?" Jess said placing himself between her and a clear launch across the creek. "You said so yourself" he added hoping she would take her own advice.

"I know Jess but right now it's the only way across. If we want the food I have to use the rope" she argued. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It'll be the last hurrah of the enchanted rope I promise." Though Leslie was sincere she could see that Jess wasn't moved. Given the earlier events that day she shouldn't have been surprised yet she still found his determination a bit shocking. However, he was only being protective of her something Leslie found very appealing.

Leslie knew that if she could just get across the creek Jess would forgive her as soon as he munched on the cookies. She didn't want to go against his wishes or her better judgment, for that matter, but it was hard to resist the pull of one last flight into Terabithia. Somewhere in the back of her mind Leslie felt an unusual sense of apprehension. In all the time they had been going to Terabithia she had never second guessed herself. Yet, now she felt a strange sense of caution. Perhaps Jess was rubbing off on her. Though she welcomed his influence Leslie couldn't let go of her ways entirely.

"Oh my God Jess, it's Scott Hoager and Janice Avery" Leslie suddenly screamed. Jess whirled around in terror. How could those two bullies possibly have found Leslie and him? It wasn't possible. Jess quickly realized just how right he was. Scanning the field in front of him he saw nothing but the grass waving with the wind.

"See ya' Jess!" Leslie shouted as she swung across the creek. Jess watched in horror as Leslie flew across the creek on the rope. His stomach twisted into knots. He was sure she was going to fall. Something bad was going to happen he could feel it. Yet, in a matter of seconds Leslie was safely on the other side. With a quick wave and a smile she dashed off to the tree house.

Jess breathed a sigh of relief. He could feel sweat trickling down his forehead. He sat down near the edge and stared at the rushing water. Only a few hours earlier he nearly fell into the swelled creek. Why was he having these strange feelings regarding the rope? It was like déjà vu but stronger as if he knew what was going to happen without knowing. The more Jess thought about it the more confusing it became. He decided to turn his attention back to Leslie and waited patiently for her. His relief at her safety was intermingled with anger at her recklessness. His friend was an impulsive spirit to be sure something Jess wasn't entirely accustomed to. As much as he loved her for who she was he wished desperately that she would exercise a little more caution. Of course that was like putting a bird in a cage. Leslie was a free spirit that needed to roam and experience life on her terms. It wouldn't be right to tie her down with all his fears and apprehensions. Besides Jess knew he would never be able to watch her all the time. If he wanted Leslie Burke in his life he was going to have to accept her as she was.

It wasn't long before he heard the crackle of the brush coming from the other side. He looked up to see Leslie holding the bag of cookies with something of a half smile on her face. Jess knew she was nervous about his reaction to her bold behavior. Jess wanted to let her sweat a little but he couldn't hide the smile that came to his face as soon as he saw her. He silently cursed himself but quickly threw it aside when he realized she still had to get back across the creek. That knot in his stomach was starting to tighten as he looked at the rope as Leslie began to reach for it.

"Les, wait!" Jess screamed as he got to his fee. Leslie froze and turned her attention to her friend.

"What is it Jess?" she asked curiously. Jess didn't know exactly what to say. How did he tell her not to swing across the rope when it was the only way back across? Leslie seemed to pick up on the internal struggle that was plaguing her friend. Though she was aware of how much anxiety she probably caused Jess by swinging across the creek Leslie figured the quickest way to end it was to get back on the other side.

In an instant Leslie swung back across the creek and landed safely next to Jess. She approached her friend with her head tucked down and afraid to look him in the eye. Leslie sheepishly held out the bag of cookies.

"Sorry Jess" she began. "I know I…" before she could finish she felt Jess take hold of her and hug her gently.

"Don't ever do anything like that again Leslie" he said a little sternly. "I don't care how hungry, bored…or whatever. Just promise you'll be more careful in the future." Leslie returned the hug and smiled.

"Okay Jess I promise" she said as they sat down and began to dine on the cookies. After a few moments of silence Jess spoke.

* * *

"Alright, the enchanted rope had its last hurrah" he said as he polished off an Oreo. "Now, we take it down."

After discussing just how they were going to take down the rope Leslie remembered the small pocket knife she was carrying.

"Well, we could use this" she said as she pulled out the knife. Jess took hold of it, a little surprised that his friend was carrying such a thing. Yet, it was signature Leslie. It was a Swiss Army knife, hot pink in color with a tiny smiley face painted on the side.

"Wow, I didn't know they even made them in this color" Jess said as checked out the blade.

"My dad got it for me. He said it'll come in handy some day Leslie" she said trying to impersonate her father.

"Sounds more like my dad" Jess laughed. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Only one way to find out."

They pulled the rope as far back as they could. Leslie held it in place while Jess reached as high as he could and began to cut. He was surprised at how easy the knife was cutting through the rope. However, the job grew progressively more difficult as the small pocket knife began to dull. Both Jess and Leslie were fighting fatigue before long. It began to seem like a Herculean task cutting through the thick rope.

"Maybe we should take a break Jess" Leslie said as she watched her friend feverishly cut away at the rope.

"No" he replied without taking his eyes of the rope. "We need to do this now." Leslie knew it would be useless to argue with him. He had that same look he got when he was engrossed in drawing. It was his "quiet intensity" as she called it. No matter how tired he got Jess would keep working until he was finished. However, he seemed to almost be attacking the rope. It was as though he was mad at it.

With sweat dripping from his face Jess finally stopped. He didn't say anything but just stared at the rope. Leslie couldn't help but notice that the rope wasn't completely severed. It still clung to life by a few strands.

"Are you okay Jess?" she asked a little worried. Jess didn't answer right away but continued to look at the rope. With one last swipe of the knife he would forever seal their magical entrance into Terabithia. Not that they wouldn't build the bridge and make their own way into their kingdom but the rope was special.

"It's kind of sad" he said turning his attention to Leslie. "I mean, in a way, the rope is part of our friendship." Leslie frowned but only for a moment.

"Yeah, it is a part of our friendship and I'm sad to see it go" she said. "But the bridge we build will be an even bigger part. After all kings and queens were always building bridges near their kingdoms." Jess's interest was peaked at his friends little tidbit of history.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, so you see it's kind of our responsibility to build the bridge. Not to mention it'll be safer." The mention of safety renewed Jess's commitment to cutting the rope. He could never let Leslie, or anyone else for that matter, be hurt by swinging across the creek. In one quick flick of his wrist Jess severed the last strands of the enchanted rope. As the ends separated both Jess and Leslie fell backwards, tumbling over the "launch log" and into a big bush. Jess hit first and managed to cushion his friend's fall.

"You know for someone so skinny you're kinda' heavy Les" Jess said as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Shut up Pillsbury dough boy" Leslie said playfully while poking his belly. Jess laughed as he helped her up.

"Well it's your cookies doing this to me."

"You really think we can build a bridge?" Jess asked as they began the long walk home.

"Of course we can" Leslie exclaimed. "We just need the proper materials. Don't worry Jess we'll be back in Terabithia soon. They began the long walk home both too tired to run. Neither said much at first but rather enjoyed the cool wind that seemed to move in with the dark clouds overhead. It was obvious Lark Creek was going to get drenched again. Sometimes it seemed all it ever did was rain. Leslie reveled in it while Jess merely tolerated it. As of late, however, he noticed a new appreciation for the rain. He attributed this to that wonderful moment of revelation when he realized just how important his friend was to him. Oddly, it felt as though that moment was long ago, almost another lifetime. Yet, only a day had passed. Jess felt as though he had known Leslie his whole life, like she was a piece of him.

He uncharacteristically made the remark to his mom that Leslie was like the perfect pair of running shoes. She fit…well perfectly. His mother promptly let him know that his remark was hardly romantic and he would be wise not to tell Leslie. This only served to confuse Jess. What in the world did romance have to do with it? As an alternative Mrs. Aarons suggested that Leslie was more like the maple syrup to his pancakes. Again, Jess found himself a bit befuddled at his mom's suggestion. However, he did like the sound of pancakes, an all time favorite food.

When Jess conveyed this conversation to Leslie he was shocked to find that she found his mother's suggestion more to her liking. She didn't explain why she felt this way but she had a rather noticeable smile on her face the remainder of the day.

Over the coming week Jess and Leslie began the construction of their bridge. As if fate was shining on them they met with two unexpected surprises. First, Leslie's father informed the duo of some left over lumber stored beside the house. Finally, they had the materials they needed. The second surprise seemed more an act of God. Not far from the enchanted rope a storm had knocked down and old tree. The fallen tree had inadvertently formed a makeshift bridge. It provided the perfect base for the bridge to Terabithia. This mad the job considerably easier as they had a strong foundation to build from. With the help of a toolbox from Jess's father the two made quick progress on their bridge. Though it was hard work to be sure they had as much fun building it as they did the tree house. Whereas the tree house established their friendship the bridge cemented it. Jess and Leslie were an inseparable pair.

* * *

Jess never let go of his plan to do something special for Leslie. At last he knew just what he was going to do. In secret, violating their pact of never venturing to Terabithia alone, Jess began work on his present to his best friend. Early one Saturday morning he arrived at the Burke house bright and early.

"Come on Les get up" he said to his groggy friend. "We have to get to Terabithia. Leslie struggled to get out from underneath her covers but only made it so far as to sit up.

"Jess you do realize its Saturday don't you?" she asked a bit irritated. "We don't have to be up this early." Jess just laughed but couldn't help but think to himself how cute Leslie was in her pajamas. Clearly too baggy for her he thought she was adorable.

"Your parents are up" he replied as yanked the covers away from her.

"Only because my mom is sick, she vomits on cue these days" she answered back. "I think she's pregnant." Jess thought for a moment about the prospect of having another little Burke child in the world. If he or she was anything like Leslie then the world would be a better place.

"Can I at least eat first?" Leslie asked as she finally made it out of bed and stumbled to her feet.

"Yeah, I suppose" Jess replied with a mischievous smile.

Within forty-five minutes Leslie and Jess were on the road to Terabithia. Leslie knew something was different about her friend. He was entirely too happy. He was hiding something from her.

"What're you not telling me Aarons?" she demanded playfully.

"Huh, what do you mean Les?" he asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me Jess, you're hiding something." Jess knew it was impossible to hide anything from her. He was an awful liar to begin with and was busting at the seams to tell Leslie about her surprise.

"Don't worry you'll know soon enough."

They made their way to the bridge with Jess smiling the entire time. As it came into view it was immediately evident that the bridge was different. Perched atop the arch gateway was a coat of arms. A vibrant shield of gorgeous blue and blazing yellow with a sword across the front met the eyes of the queen of Terabithia for the first time. Across the top, just above the crest was Leslie's bold proclamation, "nothing crushes us". She stared, wide eyed and in awe of this new addition to their kingdom.

"It's beautiful Jess!" she beamed.

"So, you like it?" he asked a bit nervously. Leslie turned to her friend and immediately embraced him.

"Of course I do!" she said as she felt Jess pull her closer to him. Jess couldn't have been more excited. He wanted to show Leslie his appreciation for all she had done for him. Judging from her reaction he accomplished his goal. He noticed that each time he hugged her it was less awkward then the time before. In fact this time he felt as comfortable as he ever had giving someone a hug, perhaps more so. He had this odd sensation as though he had found something after a very long search.

"It's perfect Jess" Leslie said as her emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She turned to look at her best friend. This shy boy who she beat in a race only a few months earlier, who initially pushed aside her offer of friendship was now the best friend she ever had. Jess Aarons was the friend she always hoped she would meet. He enjoyed being with her as much as she enjoyed being with him. Leslie silently said a thank you to her parents for bringing her to Lark Creek. They had inadvertently given her the greatest gift she would ever receive.

Jess and Leslie crossed the newly christened bridge into their kingdom and set forth on another adventure.

_

* * *

_

_Epilogue_

"They did it" Mr. Pendleton exclaimed. "They actually avoided fate. I didn't think it possible." From behind him Mr. Mason smiled as he watched Leslie and Jess run off into the forest of Terabithia.

"Anything is possible Mr. Pendleton" he said as the scene before him vanished. "Although I must admit these two have managed to surprise even me...albeit a pleasant surprise." In an instant Mr. Mason and Mr. Pendleton were sitting in the study with a pot of tea and fresh biscuits between them.

"What happened to them Mr. Mason?" Joe Pendleton asked now thoroughly engrossed in the story of Leslie and Jess. Mr. Mason expected as much and was quite happy to discuss it. He pulled his small notebook from his coat pocket as he put on his spectacles.

"Let's just see shall we" he said as he began leafing through the book. "They of course remained best friends through their teenage years making new friends along the way" he said turning the page. "Leslie ended up becoming quite popular but Jess was always at her side. In fact they became high school sweethearts." Mr. Pendleton seemed content with the story thus far and munched happily on his biscuits. "However, by the time they made it to college…I'm afraid they parted ways." Mr. Mason removed his glasses and put away his notebook. Mr. Pendleton's look of shock and disappointment wasn't lost on his mentor. He took a sip of tea before returning to the story.

"Have faith Mr. Pendleton after all we are talking about Jess and Leslie Aarons." Mr. Pendleton prepared to take a sip of tea but stopped suddenly.

"Just a moment sir" he asked. "Did you say Jess and Leslie Aarons?"

"I did indeed" Mr. Mason replied with a smile. "Come now Joe if death could not keep those two apart do you really think going to separate colleges could?" Joe Pendleton smiled. Mr. Mason, even in his subdued manner, had a flair for storytelling. "Jess and Leslie reunited not long after graduating from university and in time married" he said while pouring himself another cup of tea. "They had three children, two girls and a boy. Leslie eclipsed her parents as a writer and Jess became prominent illustrator." Now quite relieved Mr. Pendleton returned happily to his tea and biscuits.

"Did they ever go back to Terabithia?" he asked. Mr. Mason gave a smile.

"In a sense they never left" he answered. "They returned time and again when they came home to visit their families. However, they didn't keep it for themselves any longer." Mr. Pendleton looked up from his tea with a curious glance.

"Really, they shared their secret?" he asked.

"They gave it to the world" Mr. Mason replied. "Leslie wrote a whole series of books on the tales of Terabithia and Jess illustrated them. They became best sellers." Mr. Mason rose from his chair and walked over to a bookshelf. He grabbed a book and handed it to Mr. Pendleton. On the cover a magnificent golden bridge led the way into a beautiful kingdom. Hand in hand a king and queen crossed over the bridge and into Terabithia.

"They really did live happily ever after" Mr. Pendleton commented with a smile.

"Of course they did" Mr. Mason replied. "If ever there were two souls that deserved a second chance at happiness, I believe Jess Aarons and Leslie Burke were those two."

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading. Best wishes to all of you in 2009!


End file.
